ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Fox News Channel
| owner = | picture format = }} | slogan = Fair & Balanced | country = United States | language = English | broadcast area = Worldwide | headquarters = New York City, New York | sister names = | web = | sat serv 1 = DirecTV | sat chan 1 = 360 (HD/SD) | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = 205 (HD/SD) | sat serv 3 = Bell TV | sat chan 3 = 507 | sat serv 4 = Shaw Direct | sat chan 4 = 503 / 154 | sat serv 5 = Foxtel | sat chan 5 = 604 | sat serv 6 = SKY TV (New Zealand) | sat chan 6 = 088 | sat serv 7 = Sky Italia | sat chan 7 = 514 | sat serv 8 = Sky | sat chan 8 = 509 | sat serv 9 = Digital+ | sat chan 9 = 77 | sat serv 10 = Now TV | sat chan 10 = 77 | sat serv 11 = StarHub | sat chan 11 = 702 | sat serv 12 = GVT TV | sat chan 12 = 138 | sat serv 12 = Cignal Digital TV (Philippines) | sat chan 12 = 41 | cable serv 1 = Available on most cable providers | cable chan 1 = Check local listings for channels | cable serv 2 = In-House (Washington) | cable chan 2 = 18 | cable serv 3 = Verizon FiOS | cable chan 3 = 618 (HD); 118 (SD) | cable serv 4 = Xfinity | cable chan 4 = 1105 (HD); 23 (SD) | sat radio serv 1 = Sirius | sat radio chan 1 = 114 | sat radio serv 2 = XM | sat radio chan 2 = 114 | adsl serv 1 = Sky Angel | adsl chan 1 = 318 | iptv serv 1 = Bell Fibe TV (Canada) | iptv chan 1 = 507 | online serv 1 = FoxNewsGo.com | online chan 1 = Watch live | online serv 2 = PlayStation Vue | online chan 2 = Internet Protocol television }} Fox News Channel (FNC), also known as Fox News, is an American basic cable and satellite news television channel that is owned by the Fox Entertainment Group subsidiary of 21st Century Fox. As of February 2015, approximately 94,700,000 American households (81.4% of cable, satellite & telco customers) receive the Fox News Channel. The channel broadcasts primarily from studios at Rockefeller Center in New York City. The channel was created by Australian-American media mogul Rupert Murdoch, who hired former Republican Party media consultant and NBC executive Roger Ailes as its founding CEO. It launched on October 7, 1996, to 17 million cable subscribers. It grew during the late 1990s and 2000s to become the dominant cable news network in the United States.Gillette, Felix (October 1, 2008). "Viewers Continuing to Flock to Cable News Networks". The New York Observer. Fox News Channel has been accused of biased reporting and promoting the Republican Party. Fox News Channel employees have responded that news reporting and political commentary operate independently, and have denied bias in news reporting. References Category:American television networks